With the Grace of the Wind
by SomethingtoNotice
Summary: But then again, how does one define the cost of freedom? Rewrite of 'Give Me Back My Wings'. Fem!America Revolutionary War
1. Willful and Wild

Hello brief Author's note here! This is a rewrite of my old story 'Give Me Back My Wings' with a nice new title and a little bits added onto it.

So here's the story

* * *

Chapter 1:

"So you mean…I have to wear that?" Felicity Jones was currently sitting in an uncomfortable armchair in the fluffy and over-garnished parlor room of the governor of Virginia. Arthur, her big brother, was currently displaying a puffy yellow gown with pink satin roses and white ribbons stitched along and up the sides on a mannequin.

In Felicity's eyes, there wasn't a worse object in the whole entire world.

"Why of course you have to." Arthur answered, tone indignant.

"But what's wrong with my church dress?" The Brit's eyebrow twitched. Felicity could tell he was growing impatient with her but at the moment she didn't care.

"Nothing! It just isn't nice enough for this occasion." Felicity crossed her arms and slouched.

"I suppose you'd like me to wear a petticoat too." She said mockingly.

"Sit up straight!" Arthur sighed before remarking," You should be wearing one right now."

"I didn't have time to put one on before I had to come and see you!" she retorted, fixing her posture.

"You should be wearing one all the time young lady." Arthur was obviously annoyed, but she couldn't care less at this point.

"Have you ever tried to work a field in a petticoat Arthur?" She stood up, as if by getting up on her two feet she would make him cower at the sight of her. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Arthur stood his ground.

"It does not matter! Felicity, I have told you time and time again what is expected of you!" Here we go, another lecture. "You should not even be out in these fields! It is beneath you to work in them! Soon, when you are older, you will have to communicate with other countries about trade and…." Felicity tuned him out at this point choosing instead to glare at the dress. What use is a dress like that? You couldn't even milk a cow in that and you could milk a cow in almost anything. "Now sit back down young lady." Felicity sat without another word. "Now, do you understand me? I am doing this for your own good Felicity, you must at least comprehend that." Arthur sound tired and like some force had taken a rock and grated it along his patience.

"Yes I do understand." Felicity uttered dejectedly after a few seconds of silence.

"Good. I have some business to attend to. You are excused." She curtsied to Arthur, and walked towards the cherry oak door.

"Oh, more thing Felicity."

"Yes Arthur?" She questioned, almost egging him on. The Brit ignored her tone.

"I am going to call for you tomorrow at noon for tea. Do not be late."

"Yes Arthur." With that, Felicity opened the door, and stepped out in the receiving hallway of the governor's house. The second the door closed behind her, she took off out the front door in a sprint that would turn a horse's gallop to shame.

"Stupid, stupid Arthur." She muttered, running down the streets of Williamsburg, careful to avoid all people. She reached up and tugged at the bun in her hair until it came loose and her long blonde hair was flying out behind her. Eventually, she reached a brick house with a small garden in front of it. She stopped in front of its fence and opened the gate. Closing it behind her, she skipped up to the front steps and unfastened the door. Stepping inside, Felicity shut it behind her and made her way up the wooden staircase.

Her 'house' wasn't lavish like Arthur had wanted it to be. It was small, simple, and cozy, which is all Felicity, had ever dreamed to would become. Homely and filled with a loving feeling that warmed Felicity up the second she walked in the front door. Her bedroom, the room she was currently in, wasn't any different.

Four-corner bed with plain red cotton sheets and curtains, a side table with a half-wilted away candle and the bible and a few other books upon it which made it easy for Felicity to read when she went to bed. A closet held her four dresses and hidden in the mending basket (which she never bothered to do anything with) by a chair was her beloved breeches.

They were worn, patched up, and a bit big on Felicity, but to her, they were perfect. You do what you wanted in those breeches. Of course, you had to make yourself look like a boy, but that wasn't too hard. She hadn't developed 'womanly features' yet. In fact, she rather she never did. They got in the way. But to sit regularly on a horse, be able not to want to strangle someone because of how much your corset was choking you, and the freedom to do whatever she wished. It was the only thing Arthur didn't know about her. He though she just ran around without a petticoat on. Her breeches were her freedom and her biggest secret. Felicity liked to fancy the idea that if Arthur were to find out, he'd catch the plague at the thought!

Slipping off her dress, she pulled the breeches on and tied it with a piece of rope. Then she put on one of Arthur's old dress shirts that she stole before he left to go back to England. Stuffing it into the breeches, she was almost set. Taking a brown ribbon, tied her hair back. Now she was done. Putting on her shoes. She ran down the stairs and outside again.

She found her normal group of friends outside the mercantile, like always.

"Hello Nathanial! Hello John!" Felicity greeted, deepening her voice.

"Hello William!" They greeted back. Nathanial was a tall boy with fiery red hair and fierce eyes. John was short and a bit stout with brown tousled hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Ready to get your ass handled to you William O'Leary?" Nathanial asked, handing a wooden sword to Felicity. She smirked back. Swordplay was the game they played most often because Nathanial's father was in the military.

"I could ask you the same thing Nathanial Green." She answered, tone just as challenging. She took the sword with an air of grace and assumed the ready position. Nathanial did the same.

"Swordsmen on guard? Joust!" John's soft voice commanded. The other two were off, stabbing, parrying, wood connected with wood several times as it echoed through the basically empty streets. Most folks were home about now, getting ready for supper. Nathanial swiped at Felicity's head but she aim for his side, effectively knocking him down, wood placed to his throat.

"Do you surrender Green?" She asked playfully.

"Never!" He bit back. The two laughed and Felicity gracefully grabbed his dirty covered hand and pulled him up. After a second of regaining his balance, Nathanial drew his 'sword' once more and the fight commenced again. John giggled and provided commentary every now and then and Felicity couldn't help but feel as if this was how things ought to be forever.

Perhaps, she thought, Nathanial and her would end up married. Arthur talked about marriage frequently enough that she couldn't help but wonder about it. He would be a good husband; they would play everyday and work only when necessary. They wouldn't have children because who wanted a baby hanging about? They only got in the way of playing. Yes, Felicity considered that he would be a worthy prince to her princess-ship.

"Felicity Elizabeth Jones what on earth are you doing?" A British voice rang out behind her interrupting her thoughts. Turning around, fear in her wide blue eyes she saw Arthur standing on the steps of mercantile, a brown paper bag his right hand, eyebrows furrowed like a disgruntled caterpillar.

"A-Arthur…what are you doing here." She shuffled her feet, dropping her wooden sword listening to it clatter upon the pavement.

"I'll be asking the questions. You have got some explaining young lady."

"Lady? You're a girl?" Nathanial's voice pierced her ears with a delicate ringing and Felicity felt her previous shatter like china falling on the marble floors of the governor's abode. Arthur dragged her off, grabbing her hand tightly all the way back to the governor's house. All she could think of is how she lost her only two friends. Silent, hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she was led back down a familiar pathway.

Once the pair arrived at the house, he ushered her again into the sitting room, the dress still on the mannequin. Arthur let out a sharp exhale before turning his gaze to the crying child.

"I cannot believe your insolence!" He all but yelled.

"It's not insolent I was just playing!" Felicity sniffled.

"Playing is dressing up dolls, tea parties even! Playing is not sword fighting! You could've been hurt!"

"I was winning Arthur! I was! And I don't like tea parties!" She said indignantly, the man hit his hand in his palm.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled and the girl let out a sob, cursing her ability not be quiet. Arthur softened. "Felicity, there are certain things that are expected of you…as there are certain things expected of me." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Do you think I enjoy talking with the frog when I have to compromise with him? Goodness no! His presence makes me shudder!" He smiled half-heartedly. "We all have things we don't want to do. We have responsibilities that we have to fulfill. If mine is talk with frogs and yours is to act like a lady and wear a silly petticoat…then I'm pretty sure we've gotten off pretty easy…now wipe those tears away." Felicity wiped furiously at her eyes, successfully removing any water flowing from them, leaving only red ringed eyelids.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's alright m'dear." Felicity then wrapped her small arms around him and he returned the gesture. Despite this touching moment and the comfort it brought her, she couldn't help but feel smaller than she was…it was like he was comforting a baby and the last thing Felicity wanted Arthur to think she was…well, was a baby.

For the moment however, she was content, if not a little relieved by the tenderness his embrace gave her.

* * *

Please read and review!

Any questions? Feel free to PM me!


	2. The Yearning Reawakens

Author's Note: Thank you to all those favorited and followed!

Here's the second chapter!

* * *

It had been whole nine years since Felicity had the courage to look Nathanial Green and John in the eye. Last she had heard, Nathanial had moved to the New York colony and married a farmer's daughter a year ago. Felicity couldn't deny the jealous that had coursed through her veins when she found out, but then realized it might've been for the best. Sometimes what was best for you broke your heart…she was discovering that every day.

After discovering the news, she had decided to move to Boston, partly out of secret shame, partly out of necessity. Things in Boston were now…fiery to say the least and Felicity was in the mood for some action and adventure. Arthur approved of her decision, thinking she would calm down the people in the Bay City.

However, she couldn't help but feel confused every time Arthur came to check up on her. There was a pit in her stomach it made her turn and toss in her bed during lonely cold nights, she wished that her quilt gave her more comfort than it did and often she woke up in cold sweats screaming his name. The colonists where angry…or boarding on irritation and it was making Felicity less and less of a pleasure to be around. Like now, as Arthur sat in her parlor room sipping at his tea with a calm collected expression whist Felicity frowned heavily bringing a hand to her head. He looked up from his drink.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"Just an aching head, it's fine though." She brought her hand down. Arthur sighed.

"You must get used to it. Countries…and colonies are connected to both the land and the people who inhabit it. I am aware of how tense it must be."

"It would be better if you revoked some your godforsaken taxes." She muttered, placing her teacup back on the saucer. Arthur shot her a warning look.

"I fought a war to protect you Felicity Elizabeth, you would take kindly to remember such."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm…I'm. hurting, Arthur." She looked down at her lap.

"It'll pass. Humans are strange creatures…ever changing their minds, opinions, and ever acting. But it shall pass, I promise." Arthur seemed indefinably wise to Felicity. Full of history she would never understand and comprehend despite how hard she might try.

"Just promise me…not to hurt any of them… I know aren't very easy to please, neither am I…but they are my people too…you know? I care for them, I for them a lot." Arthur placed his cup on his saucer and walked over to the sitting girl. Slowly he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your heart is big beyond your years Felicity Elizabeth…let's hope that turns out to be a good thing." He smiled and she returned it. "Oh I almost forgot! I have a present for you." The Brit said suddenly.

"Really? Arthur you shouldn't have." She said, almost failing to hide her excitement. He went back to his former sit and reached behind the stiff-arm chair that he had insisted on her buying when she moved to Boston. When his arm appeared again, it was carrying a brown paper package. Arthur moved around the table the held the china set and plopped the parcel in Felicity's lap.

Not caring about being proper, she ripped at the present. It revealed a heavy wool cloth dyed red. Unfolding it, she smiled. It was the cloak she had been admiring in the seamstress' shop window for the past two weeks. Felicity had been a bit short on money recently and so had just resorted to wishing for it as she passed the shop on errands of some kind or another. "But, how did you know?"

"You are not exactly subtle Felicity Elizabeth." Even Arthur was smiling.

"Will you help me fasten it?"

"But of course." He got up and placed the cloak around the girl (who only half an inch shorter than him). Carefully, he tied the ribbon that lay just around the neckline in a neat bow. "There you are." Arthur stepped back. Felicity turned in a circle admiring the rosy color.

"It's wonderful Arthur, thank you so much!" Forgetting manners for a brief second, she ran to Arthur and embraced him. It lasted for only moment before he let go.

"I am glad you like it, you've grown up quite a lot in such a short while." Arthur remarked fondly before becoming his expression hardened. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to and therefore must leave."

"Oh of course you do. Don't let me stop you, go!" Felicity couldn't help but feel a little bitter. Arthur only came over a few times a year and her older sister Madeline, who lived up in Canada came by even less. She was dreadfully lonely despite being surrounded by people. It was like being a stranger while surrounded by family members who apparently loved you. Heck, Felicity had taken to running into the woods and befriending rabbits like she had done as a child in search of some sort of companionship.

"I shall be back by supper." With that, Arthur put on his overcoat and left. Felicity waited until she saw Arthur disappear down the cobblestone street completely, before grabbing her purse, and hurrying out the door. He had gotten something nice for her, so she was going to do the same for him after all that was the polite and proper thing to do!

But Arthur wasn't one to tell people when he wanted something. In fact, he was rather reserved about himself and the things he enjoyed. She knew liked tea and fancy things, along with other slightly feminine pursuits but on her current budget…oh well what was a little splurge now and then! Felicity now knew exactly what to get him.

Candlestick holders.

She dropped it at Christmas dinner last year. Arthur had brought his finest silver holders and as she was setting the table for Christmas dinner, the private one that was shared just by the two of them, there was a crease in the carpet so she tripped, the candlestick holders both ended up chipping and then later that night breaking. Arthur had been so mad, apparently, the holders were a gift from Queen Elizabeth I who had died along time ago, as Felicity had no real memory of her, but since it was Christmas, there wasn't much he could do. Felicity found them in the trash bin the next day. She had nearly forgotten about the incident, but in light of the gift that Arthur had given her, she decided to go out of her way and buy Arthur the finest silver candlestick holders Boston had to offer.

…Which was easier said then done. Felicity must have gone into thousand shops and still she didn't find the one she wanted. Finally, in a small store on the outskirts of the city she found it. The silver was shinier than Boston harbor in the summertime with the sun gleaming off the water like a copper penny.

It wasn't cheap, but she figured that she could afford to miss a couple meals in the next month. Besides, she didn't need to drink tea _everyday_. The taste often left a bitter feeling in her stomach like bile about to rise. After paying she carefully was walking back to her house, carrying the silver as if it were a newborn baby. She couldn't wait to see Arthur's face when she gave him the holders. He would smile so bright and big that he would stay even longer than he was planning for! The air was crisp, cool and though winter was over, snow still covered the ground and made everything chilly, even for early March. Felicity didn't mind though. Her new cloak warmed her from the inside out. And then suddenly, there were angry shots coming from State Street... Curiously, Felicity felt a pang in her gut and almost in a trance began running towards the commotion.

Gunfire, snow, and blood, everywhere there was noise. Felicity dropped the brown paper bag on the cobblestone street running even further into the mob.

Redcoats, tall hats, and pointed muskets. They're pointed at civilians in patched up vests and coats.

"No, no, no, no, no…this can't be happening." Felicity mumbled. She repeated the words until they became a scream amongst the chaos. She stumbled over to a fallen protester, lying in the snow. He was almost dead, but bleeding out, blood matting his blue vest and white shirt, brown eyes hazy with painful fear. "Hold on sir we'll get you help!" She whispered to him, putting her hands over the wound. She had no experience with this sort of thing, but from when she got scrapes running through the woods of Virginia, it seemed like

"Tell…tell…my wife and my son…I love 'em and may God have mercy on our souls."

"No, sir, you're fine sir!" The ribbon that had holding back her long blonde hair had become loose and now her golden tresses created a veil around her as she kept pressing her hands against the dead man's still oozing injury. "You're okay." She sobbed, tears flooding her cheeks.

"Felicity!" A voice yelled at her and she looked up at the steps of the Custom House, Arthur was standing there with a horrified expression.

"Arthur! Why?" She choked as she stood up, blood on her hands and wiped it on her white apron, a contrast to her blue gown. Felicity had picked it out because it reminded her of the sea that brought her big brother to her. Now it was if it represented the tears that she as shedding and the tears of the family that man she had saw die would shed.

"This was not I!" I didn't do this!" He screamed.

"They are your soldiers! How can it not be you?"

"They acted on their own!"

"I hate you Arthur!" She screamed. "I hate you so much!" He looked shocked.

"Felicity Elizabeth Jones what in God's name are you-"

"No! Don't say anything! Just don't say anything." She cut him off. Arthur stepped off the steps of Custom House and sprinted towards the girl.

"Felicity…I'm so sorry!" He said trying to consul her.

"I watched him die, Arthur." Felicity sniffled, pointing a bloody hand toward the dead man. "You said this would blow over…you promised! But it's worse."

"It's going to get worse before it gets better. Let's get you home, wash the blood of you…here let me help you." Arthur tried to put a hand around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off violently.

"I don't want your help!" She spat and Arthur took on a look that one might use when trying to calm down a wild animal…was that all she was to him? A wild animal to keep as a little pet? "This is your fault, if hadn't been for your stupid taxes and your stupid laws!" It was then Felicity felt a feeling that she had never felt before…a non-materialistic yearning…to be free.

Freer than the winds that graze the wheat fields in the North Carolina colony or the horses that galloped wildly down the forest roads that connected the colonies together. "I've got to go Arthur find your supper at the inn. You are not welcome at my home." With that she bolted, leaving the silver on the street and leaving Arthur.

"Felicity!" She heard a voice behind her. But she didn't yield.

* * *

Please continue to read and review!

Any questions? Please feel free to PM me!


	3. Give Me But This Liberated Night

Author's Note:

Wow two in one day!

Well, this chapter didn't need much editing, I just really added in a little on the end.

Enjoy and please review and read!

Any questions? Feel free to PM me!

* * *

Madeline stared blankly at her younger sister and continued to sip at her tea. Felicity, who was currently sitting on the other side of the table with an untouched teacup and saucer, looked at her sister with disbelief.

"You're actually drinking the damn stuff Maddie?" Felicity had taken up cursing in the past year, a vocabulary she had discovered she had after listening the Bostonian sailors as the marched through the docks of the port city. It had made Arthur pink in the ears the first time he had heard it. He had ranted about how she was returning again to her childish tricks.

Madeline sighed.

"Yes, Lissie I am. You should be to if you know what's good for you." Another sip of the boiling liquid and Felicity was losing just a bit of her patience. Not that she had much to begin with.

"But Maddie!"

"Oh hush and stop being so childish!" Madeline was growing tired with the conversation. Felicity didn't understand why her sister didn't seem to get it!

"But why? Tea is a representation of him…of…of…tyranny!" The girl added after a second of thought. Her older sister placed her cup down and folded her hands in her lap.

"Felicity Elizabeth Jones…have you been going down the pub and listening that sort of talk again? My word! Besides Arthur has nothing but your best interest in mind. Need I remind you, that the war was to keep you safe?" Madeline scolded, a sharp edge on her soft voice. Felicity looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

"I know and I appreciate it…but I just wish he would stop occasionally." Madeline had the tendency to make Felicity feel silly about her thoughts in a spilt second.

"He cares about you Lissie, you should take heed of that. Besides, you don't know smothered until you are raised by Papa."

"And I him Maddie, and I him." Felicity answered in response to her sister's first point. But caring about him didn't make her want to forgive him anymore. He was response for his men. Just like she was responsible for hers…if she had an army, which with the current state of her pounding head and aching stomach, didn't seem like such a bad idea…. To Madeline's second statement, she gave a short chuckle. "Well, Uncle Francis' hugs are always a bit too tight for my liking."

"For anyone's liking for that matter." The two girls giggled until their sides were hurting. "Alright," Maddie said between gasps for breath, "Why don't you show me this city you boast about." Felicity grinned.

"But of course sister dearest." She stood with a mock bow and went to get Madeline's ivy green cloak for her. Handing it the girl in question, she grabbed her cloak and fastened it.

"Golly! Your cape is beautiful Felicity." Madeline admired, putting on her own cape.

"Thank you, yours splendid as well." Felicity beamed and didn't even try to hide it. She had always been a little jealous of her sister from the north. Madeline was truthfully something to look at.

With her developing hourglass figure, wavy golden hair just past her shoulders, and the most stunning eyes the world had ever seen. They were violet with little flicks of gray and blue that you could only see if you stood close enough to her. Walking the streets of Boston Felicity had seen the wandering eyes of young men looking at her sister and would feel a little envy in the pit of her stomach. After all, what did she have? With her flat figure, stright unruly hair that was far too long, and boring baby blue eyes. After all, she had been mistaken for a boy when she was younger! Next to Madeline, she looked like a stray mutt standing near a well-groomed poodle.

Needless to say, when Felicity got a compliment, she relished in it.

"So Maddie, what do you want to see first?" She asked opening the door of the house so they both could leave.

"Well, since Boston is a port city, why don't you show that to me?"

"Why not? Come along." Felicity gestured for Maddie to follow her. "Say, why don't we just view the entire harbor? I know a great spot for that."

"Sounds wonderful Lissie. Lead away!" Passing through the bustling streets of Boston was no easy task, but Felicity knew every short cut in the whole city. While passing by mercantile, a man in a black coat nodded his head towards Felicity. She stopped and curtsied abruptly. Madeline, who walking behind her, nearly crashed into her sister's back.

"Good day Ms. Jones."

"Good day." Felicity started to walk away from the shop with Madeline close behind.

"Lissie, who was that?"

"Oh him? I haven't the faintest idea." She grinned.

"Yes, but weren't you told never to talk to strangers?"

"But of course."

"Then…why in God's name would you talk to one?" Madeline was feeling a headache coming on.

"I was told not to talk to strangers. Doesn't mean I listened. Come along Maddie, just a few more minutes and we're there."

"Thank goodness, my feet are getting tired." Unfortunately for Madeline, when Felicity said a few more minutes, she meant about half an hour of finding the spot and then climbing of the hill. The elder was exhausted by this time, but had to admit the view was worth the effort. "It's…beautiful Felicity, simply beautiful." The after aforementioned girl smiled fondly and plopped down on the grass. "It's called bunker hill. Up ahead is Breed's Hill and over a bit to the left is Moulton's hill. But this one's my favorite." She pointed to each hill as she named them.

"This is my thinking place, you're the second person I've brought here." Madeline sat next to her younger sister.

"And who was the first." Felicity brought her knees to her chest.

"Arthur." Madeline sighed, knowing that what she was going to say might spark an unwanted argument.

"Felicity…you should forgive him, he really didn't know what was going on…and it has been two years."

"You weren't there Maddie, you didn't see it. You…you didn't see him." The statement came out bitter and hard, more so than Felicity had intended. But the memory of the man with cold dead brown eyes made her shudder and want to crawl back into the ground.

"You're right…I wasn't there. But Arthur came to my house after it... drunk off his…his…ass." The last word was whispered. Madeline was the type of girl to frown at dirt, so cussing was no easy task for her. "And you know what Felicity? He was crying."

Her younger sister's eyes widened with surprise.

"Arthur? _Crying?_" Arthur was the strongest man Felicity knew, he didn't should weakness, not ever…."You know what Maddie? You are correct. I was being childish. What his people did wasn't right but I shouldn't hold it against him forever. Even if he may be partially responsible."

"That'a girl." Madeline was happy. So what if she had lied through teeth about England going and visiting her? She got Felicity to forgive her and that's all that counted.

The two North American countries hugged and for the rest of the day lounged about exchanging stories about their land and the people who inhabited it.

Madeline told Felicity the French fairy tales her Papa had narrated to her by candlelight. Felicity recited to Madeline how she had gotten her first horse, which was quite an exciting tale to say the least. She had come across a chestnut horse without a rider and decided it would be hers…just because the horse himself looked lonely. But the creature was a wild thing and still remained wild! Felicity had then decided to name him 'Spirit' after his incredibly strong will. The two were fast friends soon thereafter.

"He's quite the charmer when he wishes to be." She retold smiled while her sister giggled joyously.

Later that week, after her sister had said goodbye, Felicity wrote a letter. The only words inscribed on it were these:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I forgive you. Please come visit soon._

_With Love,_

_Felicity_

* * *

However, good intentions rarely remain as such. A year after forgiving Arthur, Felicity found yet another reason to dislike him.

The Tea Act.

It made her blood boil just thinking about it and as she sat among the slightly boozed up men in her old breeches and overcoat…she felt empowered. She liked the feeling that came with doing something that Arthur would disapprove of and it made her wonder why she had stopped in the first place! Impish and bold, Felicity found herself rubbing charcoal on her face like the rest of the men. They were angry and they were going to do something about it.

It was scary and cold, December nights were no friends to humans and as the group padded forward to the harbor in a mob like form, dressed as the Indians, the rush of chilled air made her want to run back home. But no, today was not a day for hiding. She had to do this. Upon reaching the harbor, chaos ensued. People jumped on the ships dumping tea into the harbor like mad men and Felicity threw it with them. Eyes ablaze with primitive fire, she smiled wildly. And whooped loudly as a particularly large crate hit the water.

She knew that she was to suffer the consequences for her actions one day...

But if she were to have only one night of starlight liberty lit ablaze by extreme furor...then after tonight, let her face the tyrants and the giants for eternity. She could take them if she was resilient.

And as she stared into chaos of splashes and cries for representation, quiet and obedient she was anything but.

"Long live the free!" She screamed, her voice becoming one with the chorus of shouts and jeers.


	4. The Aftershock Remains

Felicity could tell that Arthur was growing irritated. He was pacing which only meant one thing: she was going to get an earful. She mentally prepared herself as he stopped and faced the sitting girl.

"I cannot describe how upset I am with you right now." He said, the words coming out slowly and controlled, as if he didn't, he would be screaming at the top of his lungs. "Twenty four million cups of tea. Do you know how much money this is going to cost?" Felicity tried her best to look passive.

"I don't know…a lot?" She quirked an eyebrow and gave a half-smile.

"Don't be smart with me. You will pay for this…literally. I want you to give the money to fix your little...fit."

"No." Felicity had abandoned her half-smile for a neutral expression.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me well enough Arthur, unless in your old age, your hearing is failing you."

"I heard you, I was just giving you a chance to change your choice of the words. Clearly, you have some notion in your head that you have a selection of options. No Felicity Elizabeth, you don't. You made a mistake and now you must right the wrong. Isn't that what I tried to teach you when you were younger?" Arthur scolded her the way a parent might talk to its offspring. He sat down in the chair opposite Felicity and waited for a response. The girl stiffened and exhaled loudly.

"You did teach me that Arthur."

"Excellent so I am expect-"

"And I _did_ the right the wrong." She cut him off quickly and almost quietly.

"Pardon me?" Arthur raised his unusually thick eyebrows in surprise.

"You always taught me to what was just, and so I did it. I was not fairly represented in your parliament. So I took matters into my own hands."

"Dumping tea into Boston's harbor is not taking matters into your own hands!"

"It was to me."

"Felicity you are being ridiculous. As a British colony you are represented as British people. My parliament's rulings are your representation." Arthur explained not bad-naturedly.

"But you don't get it Arthur! And I'm not being ridiculous." Felicity crossed her arms.

"The Tea Act was supposed to satisfy the people here. Were not fair with the tax?"

"No, no you weren't."

" But no more money was charged on the tea." Arthur was beginning to look more and more agitated.

"We don't about money Arthur. The money isn't the problem here. It the lack of representation." Felicity was struggling to keep calm.

"Felicity you aren't a child anymore you mustn't get-"

" If I'm not a child then why do you insist on treating me like one!" She blurted out. Arthur looked a bit taken aback, but kept his gaze level with hers. Forest green clashed with sky blue. As a response to her statement, silence blanketed the colony's sitting room like a layer of icy snow. Arthur sighed, breaking the quiet. Moving to the window, he stared out of the glass at the children playing outside. Felicity followed his gaze from her seat. With a deep breath, the girl stood up.

"Arthur, as you said, I'm no longer a child…let me make my own dicisions, perhaps I made poor ones, but I'm willing to change and to mature…if you would only let me. " She reasoned. The man at the window didn't look back at her, just remained staring. "Don't be stubborn Arthur! Arthur, look at me!" The man stubbornly didn't do as he was commanded. "England look at me!" Arthur turned abruptly and glazed at Felicity almost glossy-eyed.

"That's the first time you've veer called me that…America." The hurt wasn't as evident, but his words still stung. Another moment of silence. "I really was hoping this conversation would've gone better." He said evenly.

"I as well." Felicity matched his professional tone with ease.

"I really shouldn't be surprised really, you were always so independent. You had to continuously do whatever I wished would not do." He stated wistfully.

"What can I say? I was a wild child." Felicity grinned.

"You are still wild, America. Far too much for my liking." Arthur smiled back, but it was a bittersweet expression and Felicity found herself feeling uncomfortable. "I fear the world isn't ready for fiery young lady such as yourself."

"You never know until I put myself out there now do you?"

"Perhaps, but that won't be for a long time if I can help it."

Felicity frowned; the conversation was just starting to look up and bam! Arthur just _had_ brought up his control over her. It soured the mood completely.

"Why would that be?"

Arthur sighed audibly and massaged his temple.

"You are not ready, you are too young, and you are too reckless. The list really, is endless. If one is to be on the global stage, they need to appear stronger then they mentally or physically are."

Felicity bit her lip to stop a sharp retort. Her insides were churning. Half of her wanted to tell her big brother to 'shove off' so she could have her freedom. The other half wanted to run up to him and embrace him for all her worth. It made her mind cloudy and her own thoughts just echoed against all the walls of her head.

"I'm still not paying for anything." She finally said. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"Why not?"

"No taxation without representation."

"Oh not this again, we have been over this." Arthur rolled his eyes, Felicity thought he looked much more like a child than she did.

"Yes and we continue to go over it until you get it into your head that despite what you may hope, I will stick by my actions and not apologize for doing the right thing."

"Having your so called tea party was the right thing now was it? Was it right to cost us so much tea?"

"To be fair, it wasn't much of a party Arthur." She answered snidely.

"There is no need to be nasty, you are treading on thin ice."

"Then I shall learn to swim." Arthur stared with disbelief.

"You're missing the point entirely!" Felicity shrugged.

"Or maybe it's you who's missing the point Arthur dear." She tacked on the dear to add insult to injury. Arthur heaved a sigh and once again ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is your last chance Felicity, I shan't be asking again. Pay for the tea you wasted."

"I shall not pay." The girl bit out each word, pronouncing them as if they were separate sentences.

"Then you have forced my hand, I'm afraid. No one can say I did not try." He moved to the room's door jiggling the doorknob." The next time we see each other won't be a very calm occasion that I assure." Arthur nodded stiffly.

"It can be if you listen." Felicity said, indignant.

"I have listened, I am listening right now!" His voice was growing louder and Felicity wished she could sink into the chair. But now was not the time for cowardliness. She had a purpose, she had a cause, and most importantly, she had the fire of her people boiling inside her.

"Yes, but have you understood?" Arthur gawked for a brief moment before giving a short and less than sweet goodbye. Felicity watched him through the window as he marched down the walkway of her small brick house. The children had stopped playing and were now fighting over a some game that they both thought they had won. Felicity smiled bitterly as Arthur turned the corner in the direction of Boston Harbor without even a second glance back and almost burst into tears. He wasn't even going to stay?

"If I'm doing what is right…then how come it feels so wrong?"

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites!

Please continue to read and review!

Any questions? Feel free to contact me via PM


	5. Little Girls Grow Up So Fast

The musket she clasped in her sweaty palms was cold. Felicity's chest was also hurting; then again, bounding it tightly with strips of an old apron would do that. Her breeches where also too big and she was growing to despise her socks, they were awfully itchy. Dressing up as a boy was not as fun as she remembered it being, but it was the only way.

The militia seemed to not accept women and though she had begged them to make an expectation for her, as it was her they were planning on protecting, her protests fell on deaf ears. So here she was, out in the middle of a field, behind rows of men, directly in the rear, watching the sea of red coats, tall hats, straight backs. Both sides were at stand still, waiting for their counterparts to fire on them.

No one did.

Straining a little, she looked for a familiar face, for a short man with sunny hair and sharp face.

Where on earth was he? The air around Felicity suddenly became heavy and thick, like molasses.

… Arthur wasn't here was he?

Of course he wasn't, he had other more important matters to attend to.

Here she was, about to declare war on him, the man who raised her and he couldn't even bother to show up? Felicity felt her blood boil red and hot.

Oh she'd show him.

So she wasn't important for him to cross the ocean for? Did she really mean that little? Had she ever been important enough? Questions raced around the corners of her mind, mixing with her already muddled thoughts, creating tidal waves of spastic emotion.

Come to think about it, he only came to her house when he had business to be done. He never stayed too long, no matter how much she'd beg or cry, at the end of the month or week or day he'd pack up his belongings and just leave with a small girl watching from window.

The helplessness and loss she had felt every time he had walked out the door had consumed her childhood, she now realized. Throughout her life so far she had depended on Arthur's desires, his will, whilst trying to decipher her own aspirations. He had always said that his ideals came first, well he hadn't said it outward, but she could always tell he was thinking it.

And suddenly, out of nowhere she found herself with a gun and without a plan. Arthur had always said to have a plan when you were about to do something rash…but didn't that ruin the point of being rash? Felicity's brain was beginning to realize all the contradictions that weren't evident before in his character. Perhaps it was the patriotic energy she was surrounded with currently that made her crazed with a stubborn and self-righteous mindset.

But Felicity was discovering she didn't care.

Was this what the colonists felt? She felt it as well, but the feelings where often mixed with the ones of obligation to Arthur. Felicity couldn't describe what was stirring inside of her. Hatred, love, strength, weakness all at once flooded through her veins making her tighten her sweaty palm's grip on the trigger. A little tighter couldn't hurt…could it?

No, it wouldn't.

So Felicity pointed her musket upward, towards the sky, as the men around her remained oblivious, staring at the enemy.

There was a bang and then everything went to hell.

Felicity quickly scrambled away from the fighting, instinctively curling her hand around her stomach protectively. Diving behind the tree, she threw her gun on the ground and curled into a ball, hands over her ears. Around her shouting and bangs, cries for help and the smell of gunfire coat the air with musk. She stayed where she was for another brief moment, before getting a hold of her senses that were overwhelmed with the newness of the situation. Slowly climbing to her feet, she stumbled over to where she had thrown her gun, picking it up; Felicity realized it wasn't loaded and therefore useless at the moment. In her confusion this morning, she had forgotten to get gunpowder and…she was screwed. But as long as she stayed behind the lines she would be fine…right?

The battle went downhill, literally. Felicity's side ended up losing and retreating to the town. Felicity was currently situated outside the town house in Concord, Massachusetts, lounging and trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

…Did…did she just declare war?

Oh. I suppose she did.

What would people say?

Felicity had expected to feel stronger about the situation. To feel empowered…that's what everyone around her was feeling and a tiny bit of her felt it too. But the majority of her was just not feeling whole. Empty, like something terrible was about to happen.

She hoped to be proven wrong.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her until she was behind the town house.

"What the hell?" Her hands reached back and tried to pull the person off from her hair. Then just like that, the hands fell away, dropping her support and so she landed on the ground. Looking up, Felicity found herself face to face with a familiar, but infuriated looking face.

Madeline.

_Uh-oh._

"Felicity Elizabeth Jones! Just what do you think you're doing?" Her normally soft voice was hardened and tight.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She looked away; Madeline was the one person that she knew it would not be able to face about the situation. Her sister who had offered advice and tried to be there for her when ever she could.

"Don't think I don't know what you did! What is going on in that strange mind of yours?"

"I just took matters into my own hands!" Felicity argued.

"And just started a…revolution? Dressing up like a man? You stupid girl!" Madeline's face was growing red.

"England wasn't listening!"

"Oh so he's England now? What happened to dearest Artie? Are you so grown up now that you call people by their official names?" Felicity had never seen Maddie so fury driven before. It was scary and unknown and the last thing she needed at the moment. But she had to put on a brace face.

"He's England until he respects my rights!" She lamented.

"I thought you said talks with him were going well!" Madeline was referring to the letter Felicity had sent last August.

"It's gone downhill. You knew this was bound to happen! All signs were leading to it-

"I most certainly did not! I do not follow your affairs as closely as you have been led to believe." Maddie sighed and looked down upon her younger sister. Her face was dirty; her blue eyes ablaze with a silent passion that she had a feeling would soon show itself again. She had always admired Felicity's passion and spirit of independence, it was supposed to be harmless fun though, and so far, harmless fun was the last thing it had resulted. "There's still a chance."

"Still a chance for what?" Felicity was tired and according to her leaders, another battle was soon to come.

"For you to turn back now, say you weren't involved, that you don't want this. Everything can go back to the way it was." Madeline was almost pleading.

Felicity laughed humorlessly.

"But I want change. Not sure what kind yet…but some sort of it…join Maddie. We'll help each other. I know you aren't happy about the taxes either!" She suddenly hopped up until she was nose to nose with her sister. Offering out a hand to her, she smiled. "We can be the greatest team there ever was." A beat of stunned silence and then Madeline just shook her head and pushed the hand away.

"We're different you and I." Her voice was kinder, taking on its usual tone. "For now, all I wish for is for security…maybe some day I'll be my own nation. But I'm fine where I am."

"Letting them step all over you?" Felicity said coolly, she was sure her sister would want to join her in the fight for freedom…why didn't she.

"…Perhaps." The girl sighed, adjusting her spectacles. "I have to depart now. I'm not sure why I came in the first place…you've always been stubborn. Should've known it was a waste of time. The next time we meet America, I'm afraid it won't be on good terms." With that, the girl start to walked away. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from the direction of the bridge. Maddie stopped, but did not turn around. "I suggest you attend to that." She commented, and then continued her pace.

"Maddie wait!" Felicity called after her. The girl continued. "Maddie!" Nothing. "Madeline stop!" The girl kept walking forward. "Stop please! I beg you!" Felicity felt not for the first time, tears stream down her face as she held back sobs. In a strange way, Maddie was right. She had something to deal with. Sniffling, she started running over to the sounds of fighting.

* * *

When Arthur received news of the battles from his men stationed in the Americas, he locked himself in his chambers for a week. When he finally was coaxed out, the only thing he could think about was crushing the rebellion in the colonies.

* * *

Author's note:

Ta-da! It's starts!

Please continue to read and review and thank you for all who have!

Have a question? Feel free to PM me!


End file.
